


A Fairytale Romance

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, allusions to fairytale, but like it's in a bookstore, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: Roman hates his job but the cute, clumsy customer is definitely a bonus.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	A Fairytale Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 2018 Fanders Secret Santa on Tumblr for @Xioncial

Working in a bookstore was never one of Roman’s goals. Well, in reality, he was actually working in the cafe inside of the bookstore. Same difference. Roman hated the job, but he loved the money. So, for the sake of his pride and his bank account, the college student slapped on a smile every weekend and weeknight and made coffees until he couldn’t stand the smell.

“Hey, Rem, can you cover for me real quick?” Roman asked. “I gotta find the bathroom.”

“You mean you need to hide in a stall and scroll through Instagram before our boss finds out?” Remy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” Roman said. “Just take care of everything for me and don’t be a prick about it.”

“Aww you love me,” Remy cooed as Roman unites his apron and left it on an old metal hook. He rolled back his shoulders as he walked, his legs desperate to move around more than 3 square feet. He walked across the store, trying to avoid any managers, supervisors, or anyone else who could yell at him for not serving coffees. He had quickly learned that sleep deprivation brought out the worst in people.

He walked, stretching his legs as much as he could but in no real hurry. The faster he got there and back the faster he’d have to deal with snobby middle-aged women and _Remy._ He tried to shake the thought which a deep breath, as a sudden motion caught his eye.

“Hey are you okay?” he asked the brown haired boy, kneeling next to him to help collect the fallen textbooks. “Let me help you with those.”

“Thanks,” he said, his more adult than Roman had expected. “I forget how clumsy I am sometimes.”

“You also seem to forget to tie your shoes,” Roman said, looking down to the man’s rainbow sneakers. “I like your shoelaces,” Roman added quietly under his breath.

“Thanks, I stole them from the president,” the other responded rather unthinkingly. The two looked to each other before bursting out in laughter. “My name’s Patton.”

“Roman.”

“Oh! That’s a wonderful name!” Patton exclaimed with a smile.

“Thanks,” Roman said, smiling at Patton’s limitless elation, “I, uh, got it for my birthday?” He looked to Patton who stared at him with the most awestruck expression lighting up his mocha colored eyes.

“Oh-em-gee, you DID!” Patton said, laughing so hard that his giggles evolved into snorting. Roman was lucky that he believed in fate.

“I should get going,” Roman whispered with a smile as he saw one of the bookshop managers staring at him. “I hope to see you around sometime,” he said quietly pressing his fingers to one of the books as he stood. He cast one last glance over his shoulder before he continued to walk away.

Needless to say, it wasn’t long before Roman got in trouble for all his bathroom breaks as well as a less-than-subtle recommendation to see a doctor if he was really peeing eleven times a day. “Busted,” Remy hummed quietly as the manager walked away.

“You’re not helping,” Roman hissed back in response. He resumed his job of organizing the entire collection of flavored syrups and honestly just trying to count the hours until his next paycheck.

“Um, hi, uh, I’m sorry to bother but is a Roman Noble here?” Roman’s eats shot up like a dog’s upon hearing the voice.

“Yeah hold on,” Remy’s voice said as he whipped around to face Roman. “Hey, Ro-punzel, your prince is here to rescue you.”

‘Wrong fairytale,’ Roman thought to himself as he turned towards Patton with a smile. “Feel free to ignore Little Miss Sleep Deprivation over there, he’s just jealous that I actually get to talk to people,” he said with a wink.

Patton giggled in a way that made Roman feel as though birds may start singing just upon hearing the gorgeous noise. “I don’t mind him, but I think I may have something of yours.” Remy wolf whistled from where he was laying out sugar packets. “I’m terribly sorry, I don’t know how it ended up in my textbook but, is this yours?” He held a gold ring in his hand, one that had Roman’s name inscribed on the inside.

“Yes, it is,” Roman said with a flirty smile as he slid the ring onto his finger. “Must’ve been fate that you found it.”

Patton looked to him with an obvious blush. “Must’ve been.”

“ _Holy shi-_ Sugar Packets,” Remy said, “if you’re both gonna be so thirsty, at least order a drink!”

Patton laughed awkwardly, darting his eyes anywhere other than Roman or Remy. “I’ll take a hot chocolate please.”

“Sure thing,” Roman said, scribbling Sharpie onto the cup with a smile. Patton paid and took a seat as Roman made the drink.

Patton fidgeted in his seat, bouncing his leg up and down as he frantically typed away at his phone.

 **Pawton:** h e l p me

 **Dark Strange Son:** with what?

 **Businessman:** Why do I have a suspicion that this problem has nothing to do with our shared Astronomy class?

 **Businessman:** And for the last time, I must request that you change my name back.

 **Pawton:** The boy from the library!!!! I gave him his ring!!!

 **Dark Strange Son:** …okay. And?

**Pawton:** _HE’S HOT WHAT DO I DO_

**Logic Man:** Patton I’m not sure this title is better…

 **Dark Strange Son:** Then perish

Patton twisted his lips into a nervous frown, having his attention pulled away only as someone yelled his name from the counter. He pushed his phone into his pocket and stood up, still tapping his fingers along the side of his jeans. He took the cup, feeling the warmth against his fingers when Remy looked up and muttered “Roman, you cheeky bastard.” Patton wasn’t sure if he had been meant to hear that, but nonetheless, he inspected the markings that had been previously covered by his fingers.

He nearly dropped the cup. He nearly screamed from excitement. Instead, he pulled out his phone and once again began to type an eloquent message that would perfectly allow him to express all of his emotions in a way that his friends would be able to understand.

 **Pawton:** LDJDKFJSKGBXJNSKZMALA

Ah yes. Perfect.

 **Logic Man:** Is he having a stroke?

 **Dark Strange Son:** Did you get his number?

 **Pawton:** YES!!! KFJFKFJKSFH

 **Logic Man:** Virgil, how on Earth were you able to decipher that?

 **Dark Strange Son:** Best Friend privileges.

Patton sipped the hot drink carefully and with a smile as he made his way through the book shop.

 **Logic Man:** I call bullshit.

 **Dark Strange Son:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cool winter air embraced him as he left the shop, making his way towards his car. He got inside the vehicle and curled cold fingers around the warm cup, taking a sip and letting the beverage warm his throat. As soon as he was warm, he put the cup down and pulled out his phone to video call Virgil.

It took approximately twenty seconds for Virgil to answer. His hair was pushed in front of his face by his large headphones. He was hunched over his desk and, from the camera angle, Patton could tell that his phone rested lazily against his pile of textbooks.

“Oh is this a bad time?” Patton asked

Virgil shook his head and continued working desperately on whatever was in front of him. “You’re fine, Pat. So how’d mystery man go?”

“His name is Roman,” Patton said with a smile. “And it went really well.”

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Virgil said. “Now, you’re gonna text him, right?”

“Well, yeah!” Patton said. “I just… don’t really… know what to say.”

Virgil pushed away from his desk, turning all his attention to the phone screen with a smirk. “Well, my dear Patton Cake, that is exactly what best friends are for.”

Roman was bored as hell for the rest of his shift. At least, he thought to himself, only ten more minutes until lunch break. With every cup of coffee, he was calculating how much time he had left. He wanted to go home. Not only that, but he wanted to quit. As he sprayed whipped cream into a cup, he silently lamented not having any other options.

A few more minutes. A few more orders. The second he was allowed on break he all but ripped off his apron and tossed it on the hanger. He took a sandwich from the cooler, slammed down enough cash for it, and took a seat with the rest of the customers and sleep deprived college kids. He had two unread texts on his phone.

 **Unknown:** Hey!!   
**Unknown:** It’s Patton!!!

Roman smiled as he opened the plastic box and removed the cold sandwich from it.

_‘Hello Mr. Hot Cocoa’_

It was cheesy, Roman would admit, but he had a feeling it would work.

 **Mr. Hot Cocoa:** That’s me ^_^

He tried to imagine Patton smiling as he typed, which, in turn, made Roman smile. He bit into a corner of the cold sandwich.

**Mr. Hot Cocoa is typing…**

Nothing.

**Mr. Hot Cocoa is typing…**

Nothing yet again. Anxiety crept up on Roman’s skin.

 **Mr. Hot Cocoa:** So my friend Virgil told me I need to take more risks and I was thinking that, well

Roman put down his lunch.

**Mr. Hot Cocoa is typing…**

**Mr. Hot Cocoa:** Do you wanna go out some time?

“CHEW YOUR FUCKING FOOD AND STOP CHOKING YOU THIRSTY BITCH!” Remy yelled.

_‘My shift ends at seven. I’ll pick you up at 8.’_

Roman thought to himself for a moment before typing out the next text.

_‘Wear something nice ;)’_

Roman was more nervous than he wanted to admit, but ‘fake it till you make it’ right? He knocked on the door, steadying his breathing and trying to look as suave as possible. He failed as soon as he saw Patton.

“Uh, hi,” he said to the man dressed in black slacks and a matching blazer over his baby blue button down.

“Hi,” Patton said through a nervous giggle.

“I, um, they turned this club nearby into a ballroom. I, uh, got us reservations, but of course, if you’d rather do something else than we could always-“

Roman was quickly distracted by Patton’s hand locking into his own like Cinderella with her glass slipper. A perfect fit. “I’d love that, Roman.”

The drive there was nothing exciting, but Roman would swear that the highlight of his week was seeing Patton’s face light up at the sight of it all. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and two girls danced together in what appeared to be prom dresses. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling with hundreds of (faux) crystals adding to the atmosphere. Patton felt as if he were in a movie.

Roman held out a hand as the band started up a waltz. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course, my prince,” Patton said with a smile. He took Roman’s hand and let his free hand rest on Roman’s shoulder as Roman took his hand. Once they had gotten used to the pattern and the dance, Patton moved closer to Roman, his head just below Roman’s chin. He lay his head against Roman’s heart and the rest is nothing more than a dream…

Everything seemed to be going smoothly for them. They had been on a few more dates, approaching almost a month since their first, and finally, time had brought them to where they were now. Patton’s soft hands fit nicely against Roman’s rough and calloused skin. The two of them lay together in the grass, staring at the sky above, below, and around them. Patton was starting to remember what initially drew him to astronomy.

“It’s really rude of you to make me fall in love with you,” Roman said with a teasing smirk. “Inconsiderate, really.”

“Not what you had in mind?” Patton asked, his smile was innocent but his eyes filled with mischief.

“So inconsiderate,” Roman said, turning to lay on his side and face Patton.

“I’m not sorry,” Patton said, turning his head to face Roman.

“Me neither,” Roman said, reaching out to hold Patton’s cheek in his hand. “Can I kiss you?” he whispered softly.

“Yeah,” Patton said, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. “I think I’d quite like that.”

Roman pulled himself closer to Patton, laying his lips on the other. His kiss was soft and sweet, tasting of chocolate and sea salt. He kissed with the pure and gentle love that Patton had only read about in fairytales. Patton couldn’t help but giggle and smile as he kissed back. He was drunk with love and he wanted the world to know. He wanted Roman to know. 

As they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, Patton wrapped his arms around Roman, pulling himself to be as close to the other as possible. “Roman, I’m so glad I met you,” Patton said, his voice whisper quiet. “You’re so wonderful and I- I love being here with you. And I love every single moment I get to be with you! And- and- and-” Patton took Roman’s hand, resting it against his own cheek as he gave himself just enough wiggle room to admire all of Roman’s face at once. Crickets echoed around them followed by rustling leaves and all the sounds of the glorious darkness as they approached early morning. “I love you, Roman.”

The shift from shock, to excitement, to just plain elation took only about a second, but Patton fell more and more in love with every expression. “I love you too,” Roman said. He smiled and quickly picked himself up from the ground. He extended a hand to pull up Patton from the ground as the sun rose around them. “I love you too,” he repeated, pure elation spilling fro his tongue. He put his hands on Patton’s waist, lifting him and spinning him through the air as the two laughed. “I love you so much, Patton, and I want the world to know it.” He pulled Patton into a kiss once more, this time much more rough and desperate but still dripping with the same puppy love as before. And for the first time, Roman realized that happy endings didn’t exist, because they weren’t the end, after all, but the start of something wonderful.


End file.
